Simon's Contact Lenses
by MelsLuvsAATC
Summary: Simon is annoyed by his glasses breaking, falling off, and getting lost so he trades his glasses in for contacts. Once Simon tries on the new contacts he becomes one of the best looking and most popular boys in school & Alvin is unhappy. Ft.The Chipettes
1. Chapter 1: Broken Glasses

Simon's Contact Lenses

"Wait up!" Simon yelled as he was running to the bus stop.

"Hurry up then, Simon." Alvin yelled back.

"I can't help it if my glasses keep slipping."

"Hurry, Simon! The bus is approaching the bus stop!" Theodore called. As Simon gained speed, his glasses fell off his face,

"My glasses, where are my glasses?" Simon said searching the ground for his glasses.

"Wait!" Alvin yelled to the bus as it left the bus stop. "Thanks a lot, Simon."

"I can't help it if my glasses fell off my face." As Simon was searching the ground he heard a crack. "I found them. Dave is going to kill me."

"It will be okay, Simon." Theodore said helping Simon by picking up his broken glasses and putting them on his face.

"No! It's not okay. I hope you're happy that we have to walk to school, Simon." Alvin groaned. "And if we don't hurry, I'll miss getting a chance to talk to the girls."

"Oh geez." Simon and Theodore said rolling their eyes.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore just made it through the doors as the bell rang. Alvin hurried to Gym, Theodore left for cooking, and Simon left for science. Simon ran into Science and greeted by the substitute when he entered,

"Good morning, I'm your substitute, Mrs. White. May I ask why your glasses are cracked?"

"Ugh… I stepped on them." Simon said stupidly.

"Okay, just take your seat." Simon went to sit down next to Jeanette, his science partner and love interest. Jeanette leaned over to Simon's ear and asked,

"Did Alvin break them?"

"No, although I wish he did, so I have someone to be mad at." Simon whispered. "I can't take it, early this morning I lost my glasses. When I did find them, we had to run to the bus stop and they slipped off my face. And then—"

"—you broke your glasses, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I just wish that—"

"—Simon pay attention!" Mrs. White called. "And you too Jeanette." Then Mrs. White returned to the chalkboard.

"You wish what?" Jeanette asked.

"Never mind." Simon replied. The whole rest of the day went dark. Everyone pointed at Simon's cracked glasses and laughed shouted,

"Nerd, clumsy nerd!" When the bell rang, Simon was happy that the day was over. He decided to skip the bus and walk home. The echoes of the kids were in his head; he was walking and walking until he passed a sign. Simon stared at the sign and began to read,

_Tired of losing, breaking, and slipping glasses?_

_Well, there's a new product in town and its name is _

_**CONTACT LENESES!**_

_Now selling, get your pair today. We also offer you to trade your glasses in to get a pair, so it's optional for anyone. _


	2. Chapter 2: Contacts!

Simon reread the sign again and immediately ran into the store. He went to the counter and traded his broken glasses for the contact lenses. The cashier taught Simon how to put the contacts in. Once Simon finally got the hang of it, he thanked the cashier and headed straight for home. He couldn't wait to see what he looked like in the mirror and what Alvin, Theodore, and Dave's opinion on the contacts will be.

"Hello!" Simon yelled opening the front door.

"Simon, thank goodness." Dave said entering the room. Dave stopped when he saw Simon. "Where are your glasses?"

"I don't know." Simon said. "They're probably up for sale at the store. I traded them for these contacts."

"You traded your glasses?" Alvin said walking into the room. Alvin looked at Simon. "Well, you do look better without them."

"I'll say!" Theodore shouted when he entered. "He almost looks as better as Alvin."

"Hey!" Alvin yelled.

"Quiet, Alvin." Dave responded. "Well, if these contacts are what you want Simon, you can keep them."

"Yes!" Simon yelled.

The next day at school, people took a new liking to Simon. All the girls fainted when Simon walked by. At lunch, Alvin's friends invited Simon to join them at their table. In fact, Simon's seat used to be Alvin's; Alvin went to sit with Theodore during lunch instead.

In gym class, the teachers decided that everyone should play Dodge ball. Alvin and Simon were both selected to be captains, Alvin picked Brittany first and Simon picked Theodore, and they kept on picking until it was down to Jeanette and Eleanor. Simon said,

"I'll choose Eleanor." Alvin and Brittany exchanged looks; they both knew Simon and Jeanette had major crushes on each other. Alvin took Jeanette and the game started. The game went on and on until it was narrowed to Alvin and Brittany VS Simon and Eleanor. Brittany struck Eleanor and Simon whacked Brittany in the hip.

"Go get him, Alvin!" Brittany cheered. Alvin got a dodge ball and Simon got one too. Simon was just about to throw the ball when Alvin began to say,

"Simon, you're an idiot!"

"No I'm not!" Simon replied. "What makes you think that?"

"You're ruining my life!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are. Quit acting like you're so cool, Simon. It's not you."

"Don't be hating on me because you're jealous that I'm popular now."

"Jealous? I'm Alvin Seville, the lead singer, the center of the attention, and why are you saying don't be hating? Cause that's my thing."

"Shut up, Alvin!"

"I'll be glad to when you do it!" At that very second Brittany took a dodge ball from the side lines and threw it at Simon.

"OW! What was that for, Brittany?" Simon asked.

"That was for you! Come on Alvin, we don't need this." Brittany said. Alvin dropped the dodge ball and left the gym with Brittany. Everyone in the gym was staring at Simon. The bell rang for the last class of the day. Simon dropped the ball and left for Science. The substitute was still teaching and began a lesson on magnets. Jeanette leaned over and whispered,

"What's going on? Where are your glasses?"

"I traded my glasses for contacts and Alvin is jealous because I'm just as popular as him."

"Simon, if you were feeling unpopular, why did you have to get contacts to prove you are cool, fun, and charming. Now that you did, I agree with Alvin, you are a jerk." Simon's face went blank, to hear this from Jeanette killed him, especially when she didn't talk to him the whole rest of the day.

Simon decided to walk home again. He passed the store and stopped. Simon went to the cashier and explained the whole story. The cashier agreed to give Simon's glasses back and they even fixed the crack. Simon put his glasses on again and began to smile, he thanked the cashier and left. Before Simon headed home he looked at a boy looking at the sign, he had glasses too.

"Don't get those contacts." Simon said. "They turn you into a jerk." The boy looked at him and nodded. Simon arrived home shortly after. Dave came in and was surprised,

"Simon!?" He said. "You got your glasses back!"

"I know." Simon responded.

"You got your glasses back, Simon?" Theodore said running into the room. Alvin entered in slowly. He saw Simon's glasses.

"What happened to Popular Simon?" Alvin asked.

"He never existed." Simon said. "This is me, and I like the way I am." Alvin smiled and hugged Simon.

"Brothers?" Alvin asked.

"Brothers." Simon replied.

"Now that's settled, I'm going to make dinner." Dave said. Once Dave left, Theodore asked Simon,

"What made you change your mind?"

"A girl saw me for who I really am and I changed my mind." Simon responded

"A girl? Who would this girl be?" Alvin asked.

"A girl that is none of your business."

"Hey! I have the right to know who it is!"

"No you don't. Do you see me sneaking around and finding out who you like? No!"

"Yeah but—"

"—It's good to have you back Simon." Theodore interrupted.

"And it's good to be back." Simon smiled. Simon's glasses fell down a little and then he adjusted them and grinned.


End file.
